Reading: The Verdant Gamer
by Wizard Of
Summary: RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Ozpin, Taiyang and Raven wake up in a room, and find a man waiting there to read them a story about a man who found himself on Remnant, with a power called 'The Gamer' and was forced to adapt to this new world.
1. Introduction

"Where am I?" I said, more or less, waking up in a room.

The room was simple, slightly off-white walls, a door on one wall even I could break through, and a series of two-seat couches, and a case along a wall with what looked like a bunch of hunter's weapons, including Crocea Mors.

What wasn't quite that simple, was the people on the couches.

Near the other side of the room, was Ruby and Yang on a couch, still sleeping. Weiss and Blake on a couch next to them, then some guy and Ozpin, then someone else and... quite possibly the most terrifying figure I've seen, that wasn't a Grimm.

Long, black hair, red and black robes of some kind, multiple red-pearl necklaces.

And a very large white mask, intersecting red lines, two eye holes giving way to blood red eyes, and stylized eyes above them, seemingly in the style of a Nevermore.

And was staring directly at me, everyone else in the room asleep.

"Uhh, hi?" I said, waving, the blue sleeve on my arm letting me know that at least I'm still in my onesie.

She didn't seem to react in any way, but then again that wasn't exactly the most comforting outcome.

Honestly, the most comforting outcome would probably involve the room melting away, and realizing it was all a dream.

Thankfully, the door opened.

And through it, someone walked in.

Dark brown hair, purple eyes, a scarf wrapped around the lower half of their face, a cloak clasped around his neck, a white coat with purple lining over a black shirt, with an intricate necklace. Brown pants and tall black boots. A small pocketbook sticking out of his pocket.

* * *

"Well, it appears everyone got here just fine, if a bit tired still." I said, noticing only two people awake.

"Uhh, I know I'm not in exactly the best position to ask questions, but where are we?" Jaune says.

"Give me a moment to wake up the others, so I don't have to explain it twice. Also, you may want to cover your ears."

My custom built necklace glowed for a moment, before shooting a small bolt of power towards the weapon case I'd put in the room. It didn't do much damage, past a small chip off of the paint, but the goal was to make a sound, not to destroy the case.

The metal began ringing, reverberating around the room.

Waking everyone up with a start, Ozpin simply waking up, everyone else getting into some sort of fighting position, before realizing where they were, select few glaring at Raven, including Qrow, Yang and Taiyang.

Ozpin spoke first, turning towards me.

"Sir, if I may ask, where are we?"

"Well, you are in the newly installed reading room in my castle. While it's not quite my color scheme it still feels right for what it's used for. Although I'm sure that's not quite what you meant. You've been sent here to read a story."

Confusion, followed by Ozpin speaking once more.

"What kind of story?"

"It is a, rise to power story I suppose. Starting with nothing but potential, and eventually becoming possibly the most powerful being in they're world, bar few exceptions. Now, if you're wondering if I mean to keep you trapped, I ask you simply look towards the weapon case. It is unlocked, if you wish to grab your weapons. I see at least one of you has already grabbed your weapons." I say, nodding to Raven.

"Why is she here?" Qrow spoke, followed by a brief drink from his flask.

"No matter your previous relations with each other, I would ask you all to put them aside, at least until further notice. Now, if there will be no further interruptions, I would like to bring in a device to give you all a visual aide to accompany the story." I say, waiting briefly, before channeling power again, causing a relatively minor illusion on the wall.

Ruby spoke, "The Verdant Gamer? That sounds cool. Is that the story we will be reading?"

"Yes, it is, I will answer questions, given they will not spoil too much of the story. Now we will begin with chapter 1, Let the Gaming Begin."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wizard Of here, this is the 'new project' that I briefly mentioned in All You Need Is Rose.**

 **This is a Reading story, The first I've written, of The Verdant Gamer, by Phoenix Champion.**

 **First things, I would like to thank Phoenix Champion for allowing me the opportunity to do this, and for simply writing the story. I personally enjoy the story, and would recommend it to all of you.**

 **Second, you can find the story under the Favorites tab on my profile, or Phoenix Champion's profile under Favorite Authors.**

 **Third, I realize some characters are a bit quiet, but incorporating everyone saying something would eventually just feel like empty filler that goes on for far too long.**

 **Fourth, this will not delay other stories. That being said, my 'update whenever the chapter is finished' will stand for my other stories, but I will try to get this story updated faster, partially since there is so much to catch up on.**


	2. Chapter 1 Let the Gaming Begin

"Remember to look to the visual aide often, a lot of this story is visual."

 ***Let the Gaming begin***

 **You know, I find this kinda funny.**

 **Let me explain, my name is Wes Verdant, and up until now I've lived a somewhat normal life on Earth. Well as normal as you can get with a sister like mine but let's not get off track.**

"Wes? That's a strange name." Weiss said.

"Why yes."

 **My life completely changed when I woke up in a completely black area with a holographic blue screen in front of me with a message on it.**

"Direct your attention to the aide."

 **[Congratulations, you have become The Gamer, you will wake up soon in a new, but perhaps familiar world, there you will meet new people and go on amazing adventures!]**

 **'The Gamer… I love that series… wait. I'm The Gamer!? This'll be interesting. Please tell me there are thought commands because I don't want to yell out my next attack to do it.' I thought.**

"I suppose this story needs a bit of an explanation. Wes Verdant comes from a world with nearly endless stories in many forms, one of which is a comic called The Gamer, which is a story about a person who gains the powers of a video game character, which explains how Wes reacts to this whole situation." I explained

 **[Would you like to go through the tutorial? (New players are recommended to do so)]**

 **"Yes." I said, I really don't want to be sarcastic around this thing because The Gamer ability knows not sarcasm.**

 **[Let's begin with basic commands, Commands come in two varieties, Soft and Hard,**

Yang chuckled slightly, earning a glare from Taiyang.

 **Soft commands can be activated with thoughts or speech, while hard command can only be activated through speech. Please choose which form of commands you would like to use.]**

 **"Soft." I said almost instantly, why use hard commands and risk causing everyone to think I'm crazy, I have no idea where I'm going so better safe than sorry.**

 **[Now don't worry too much, Soft or Hard commands won't be activated if you use a keyword in the context of a sentence. To continue the tutorial think or say 'Next']**

 **'Next' I thought deciding to test soft commands a bit**

 **[Now, what's a game without a Menu of some kind, now open your menu by thinking or speaking Menu.]**

 **'Menu' I thought and a blue screen opened up with several options.**

 **[Status]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Let's start with your Status shall we?]**

 **'No! I wanna check my pockets first, Inventory' I thought.**

 **[Now, now, experimenting with the system is encouraged, however let's follow the tutorial for now shall we?]**

"Some sort of supernatural force starts guiding you with instructions, and your first thought is to ignore them?" Taiyang said.

 **'Okay, just had to test that. Status.' I thought smiling**

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[HP: 85]**

 **[HPR: 1/min]**

 **[MP: 60]**

 **[MPR: 1/min]**

 **[Str: 5]**

 **[Vit: 5]**

 **[Dex: 5]**

 **[Int: 5]**

 **[Wis: 5]**

 **[Luck: 5]**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Exp: 0/100]**

 **[Money: 0 ?]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

 **'Well the currency type is unknown, and that's fair, I have no clue where I'm going, but still my stats are kinda… bland right now.' I thought.**

 **[Hmm, your stats really don't look like anything spectacular, here let's give you 5 Stat points to alter your stats so you can stand out a bit more.]**

"That's nice of it." Nora said.

Ravrn spoke, for the first time. "This... 'Gamer', it appears to me that Wes believes it is sentient. Is it?"

"I believe it is, in a sense, sentient. If to a lesser degree than humans. At least as far as we've read." I said.

 **'I bet it won't let me continue until I use those points, okay let me think. Strength will allow me to hit harder, Vitality will allow me to take more hits, Dexterity would allow me to move faster, Intelligence will increase my total MP and the damage output of my magic attacks, Wisdom would increase my rate of which my MP regenerates, and Luck would be that factor that saves me a little time in various things.' I thought examining my stats.**

"I think he should atleast put some points in Luck." Jaune spoke. "At the least, it couldn't hurt."

"But what if Luck means he'll meet rare bosses more often?" Ruby said. "If it's a game, then there might be rare boss monsters, that are too powerful for him to fight without training on normal monsters?"

Ren mumbled, "May you live in interesting times."

"Then he should dump in Strength, punch things hard enough then you don't have to worry about them hitting you." Yang, unsurprisingly.

"If he does that, if he is caught off guard then he couldn't react fast enough, then he would most likely die. He should put the points into Dexterity, so he could react fast enough, and if worst comes to worst, run fast enough. If you can hit the enemy without them hitting you, you win." Blake said, getting a nod from Weiss.

 **[By calling upon your memory you have increased your INT by 1]**

 **'Oh goody, free point! Let's see… I'll put 1 point into Luck everytime I level up, that way I can cut down on chance giving me the finger, 2 points into Dex because I prefer to avoid damage than try to block it, 1 point into Str because that never hurt anybody, and my last point into Vit because my Dex is nowhere near high enough to rely on right now, Plus I don't have any real reason to put points into the magic based stats right now.' I thought applying the stat points.**

"That... Really makes sense. Why would you dump your points into one stat, if you can be kinda good at everything." Pyrrha said.

 **[Your careful planning on how to apply your stat point has increased your WIS by 1]**

 **"Okay let's stop that right or else I'll be in this tutorial forever, because these things go up really fast early on." I deadpanned**

 **[By understanding lower levelled stats rise faster you have increased your WIS by 1]**

 **'FREAK!' I thought,**

Looking to Yang, and Tai, it looked like she appreciated that.

Qrow was drinking a bit more.

 **[Good, now I believe that a gamer like you knows about most of the things listed in this screen, if not refer to the manual available in the Help section that will be available after the tutorial ,now let's return to the menu.]**

 **'Good, I don't have to listen to the things I don't care that much about learning right now, Menu.' I thought.**

 **[Now let's go into the Skills menu.]**

 **"Skills." I said deciding to use my voice for no real reason.**

 **[Gamer's Mind- Level: Max]**

 **[Gamer's Body- Level: Max]**

 **[Observe- Level: 1]**

 **[This is your skills list, while it may seem like you don't have very many now, you will gain many more within the coming months.]**

 **'Okay let's see if I can recall these things, Gamer's Body makes my body just like a video game characters, meaning so long as I keep my HP up I won't be affected by pain as much, Gamer's Mind allows me to keep calm in any situation. And Observe is my standard observation skill.' I thought.**

 **[Your use of memory and common sense has increased your INT by 1]**

 **'Good, get those stats going.' I thought**

 **[Let's return to the menu]**

 **"Return." I said, then once the menu showed up I figured I'll hit the next on the list, "Inventory please."**

 **An empty screen appeared.**

 **[So polite, this is your Inventory, perfect hammer space to store anything and everything you can horde, it's empty right now so let's get you something, take your pick.]**

"Hammer space is a term for a place to either store infinite things, or simply store things, to a limit.

 **[A Weapon.]**

 **[A Skill Book.]**

 **[A Cookie.]**

Ruby looked like she was about to judge Wes's character based on this choice.

 **"Oh choices… Okay the cookie would be nice, but a little impractical right now. So Weapon or Skill Book. Hmm… A new skill would be nice but I think I would prefer a weapon, that way I won't be limited if I get a situational skill." I said.**

 **With that being said a pair of knives appeared in my inventory.**

Ruby looked like she just now realized there were two correct answers to the choice.

 **[Your careful consideration of the choices given to you has increased your WIS by 1]**

 **I pulled out the knives from my inventory and saw they had a curve to them, "Observe." I said focusing on the knives.**

 **[Pair of Kukri.]**

 **[The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, the curve of these daggers makes it possible to do so.]**

"A scythe works just the same." Qrow said, earning a nod from Ruby.

"No, a scythe believes the best way to a man's heart is through his back." I said.

 **Kukri, the curves of these daggers could prove rather useful, would have preferred a sword or something like that but I can't be picky, I should just be lucky I got two of these.**

 **[To the left of your inventory is your Equipment screen, while it's not necessary to use it to alter your equipment, it can sometime be faster than what you've got equipped, now let's check out the last screen, your Quest screen.]**

 **"Return." I said, "Quest." I said returning to menu.**

 **[Current Quest's]**

 **["Learning the basics" (In Progress)]**

 **'Learning the basics' I thought**

 **[Learning the basics]**

 **[Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial]**

 **[Reward: +100 Exp]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Disobey a system command- +50 Exp]**

"I think that's the first I've seen someone get rewarded for disobeying something." Qrow said.

 **'Okay that's about everything, Finish.' I thought.**

 **[Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and now prepare yourself, for you are about to wake up in a new world, Wes Verdant, The Gamer.]**

 **[Quest Complete: Learning the basics]**

 **[You gained 1 level]**

 **At that moment my vision blacked out.**

"So, I think Ruby should read next, and following down the line, the rest of RWBY, JNPR, then the rest, Taiyang, Qrow, Raven, then Ozpin." I said, handing the book to Ruby. "I'll still deal with the visuals, don't worry about that. Everything in brackets is visual. Next is the second chapter." I finished, leaving the title of the chapter out.

After all, I can't wait for their reactions when they realize _**Wes is in Remnant,**_ I don't really get too much entertainment otherwise.

* * *

 **Here it is, Chapter 2 AKA Chapter 1 AKA Let the Gaming Begin.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and once again, thanks to Phoenix Champion for writing the story, as well as all the other's he's written, be sure to check them out.**

 **I have edited the chapter, adding some interjections.**

 **The shower really is a good place for thinking.**


	3. Chapter 2 Wes in Remnant

**When I say I 'Blacked out' it was more I just blinked…**

 **And found myself draped across a tree branch like I was a towel.**

"You know, I already feel sorry for him, it doesn't feel good to be hanging on a branch, at least unless you want to be." Jaune said.

 **"Come on couldn't you put me on the ground or something?" I muttered to myself as I readjusted myself so that while I was still in the tree I was leaning against the trunk.**

"Wes Verdant, questioning the actions of some sort of divine being since... when does this take place?" Taiyang spoke.

"That will be explained soon enough, so I'll let the story do so."

 **"Okay I have two options here, stay in the tree and familiarize myself with my Gamer ability, or jump out of the tree and yolo my way to civilization. I think I'll take a moment to familiarize myself with this, I should be safe from anything that might attack me up here… unless it's a fucking bird." I said to myself.**

 **[By choosing to stay in a safe location and study what you can do your WIS has increased by 1]**

 **"Thank you I don't care." I said throwing the screen to the left with my left hand, "Menu, Status"**

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[HP: 100]**

 **[HPR: 1.25/min]**

 **[MP: 110]**

 **[MPR: 1.15/min]**

 **[Str: 6]**

 **[Vit: 6]**

 **[Dex: 7]**

 **[Int: 6]**

 **[Wis: 9]**

 **[Luck: 6]**

 **[Stat Points: 5]**

 **[Exp: 50/200]**

 **[Money: 0 ?]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

 **"Okay can I get my Exp and Condition moved closer to my level, this i just annoying right now?"**

 **I muttered, I put my finger on 'Exp' and tested a hunch, I dragged Exp to just below level and then did the same with condition.**

 **"YES! I can drag and drop!" I cheered.**

"As simple as it is, that is an event worth celebrating, considering it would effect you for the rest of your life.

 **[By experimenting with your status screen you've increased your INT by 1]**

 **"F-**

Ruby looked towards Taiyang, as if asking permission.

"I believe a good story can warrant leniency in that sort of thing. Go ahead, but you better not repeat words like that outside of reading stories!" Taiyang said.

 **"Fuck off… And since I leveled I'm going to put 1 point into Luck now, I'm not going to focus on that stat but it is nice to have chance not completely against me." I said putting the point into the stat. After that I tapped on my name and a new screen opened up.**

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Age: 17]**

 **[Race: Human, Caucasian]**

 **[Gender: Male]**

 **[Blood type: AB]**

 **[Family: Mother- Samantha Verdant, Father- Sampson Verdant, Sister- Vie Verdant]**

 **It even had a portrait of me.**

 **I had pale blue eyes, mid length black hair parted slightly on the left going right, I also had a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and finally a pair of brown hiking boots on.**

 **"Yeah… I need a new outfit." I said, new world new outfit after all.**

 **"Return." I said returning to my status screen, then I tapped on 'titles'**

 **[Titles]**

 **[Title bestow bonuses to certain attributes based on which you have equipped.]**

 **[Current title: The Gamer- No Bonus]**

 **[Available Unlocked Titles]**

 **[The Gamer- No Bonus]**

 **[Available Locked titles]**

 **[Nutcracker -(Effect Locked)- Hit 25 different enemies in the crotch]**

Yang looked like she realized what the effect is going to be, which, to be perfectly honest, isn't too hard to guess.

 **"Okay, I'm so gonna get that Title, at least I'll have a bonus effect, too bad I can't see the effect now, I'll probably get more hints to unlock titles as I progress." I said smirking, Nutcracker, where did that even come from?**

 **"Menu." I said and stared at the screen for a moment, "Anything else I want to check on?" I asked myself, that's when I noticed something.**

 **[Status]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Options]**

 **"Huh, Options are new." I said, 'Options'**

 **[Options]**

 **[Volume]**

 **[BGM]**

 **Help**

 **"Hah, I could mute out annoying and boring lectures, though that'd probably be a bad idea, BGM." I said**

Everyone in the room looked like that would be a gift from all the divine beings to have that ability, but didn't say anything.

 **[BGM]**

 **[Soundtrack empty]**

 **"I think I'll leave that part empty for now, I want to know what I may have to face before I add fitting music." I said, "Close." I added afterwards, closing all screens.**

 **"Welp, time to find civilization." I said about to jump out of the tree.**

 **[New Quest added]**

 **[[Lost]]**

 **[- You've woken up in a forest with no idea where you are and equipped with only a pair of Kukri.]**

 **[Mission: Find Civilization]**

 **[Reward: 300 exp, 300 local currency]**

 **[Bonus: Defeat an attacking enemy- +200 local currency.]**

 **'Well… it's a start.' I thought jumping out of the tree and landing on my feet**

 **[Your show of agility for landing on your feet has increased your DEX by 1]**

 **'Woohoo!' I thought in cheer before picking a random direction and began jogging**

 **[]**

 **[You constant Jog has increased your VIT by 1]**

 **'My Vitality went up from that? I was expecting my Strength to go up.' I thought as a stopped in the forest to take a figurative breather, 'Well I wasn't really growing my leg muscles that much at the speed I was jogging, but I did jog for a long time so that must contribute to my endurance.' I thought.**

 **Then I snapped my fingers, "That's it, Strength will increase when I try to grow my muscles while simply perform an exercise for an extended period of time." I said in realization.**

 **[Your understanding of Stat growth has increased your INT by 1]**

 **'Get out of here.' I thought throwing the screen aside, that's when a chill went down my spine.**

 **[A new Skill has been Developed]**

 **[Detect Bloodlust (Passive)]**

"That's never a good thing." Raven said.

 **"Oh shit." I said pulling out both my Kukri and looking around, that's when I heard a growl from behind me.**

 **So naturally I spun around and stared down my opponent.**

 **It was a Beowolf, I repeat, A fucking Beowolf from...**

Ruby looked up from the book." **RWBY**?"

"I suppose this needs even more explanation. As I've said before, the world Wes Verdant comes from has many forms of media, one of which is the Internet, which is a very large and intricate series of signals and data transferred across the world. On the Internet, there are countless 'websites.' One of which is Youtube, which is a website where anyone can upload videos to, and people can watch them. One group of only a few people started a show called Red Versus Blue, which is a comedy show about two 'teams' stuck in a box canyon and are so bad at fighting that they never really get injured. Imagine putting babies in a playpen, but give them harmless toy guns and vehicles, that's pretty much what Red Versus Blue was, at least until the later seasons. Over time, the series became more and more famous, gaining employees, and eventually becoming a full grown company. Years later, they begin a show called RWBY, which, believe it or not, is the world each of you live in."

Silence.

"And from what we've read so far, it seems Wes Verdant has found himself in your world. Or some variation of it."

"Does this mean... We could have met Wes Verdant?" Blake spoke.

"Perhaps. Although, you would know if you met Wes Verdant. He is a very memorable person. I believe all of you would have known if you had met him, except for perhaps Raven and Taiyang."

"You keep switching between referring to Wes in past or present terms. Why?" Straight to the point as always, Glynda.

"Because the book's events happen in the past, I'll give you that much. Although, given what point you came here from... I believe he is 'currently' in the future, relative to your world.

"This speaking of alternate worlds and all that," Qrow. "Is that a normal thing? Alternate worlds, beings crossing over?"

"Not as normal as you may think. People and beings cross over between worlds many, many times. But the truth remains that there is many, many more worlds that none of it's beings cross over at any point. For example, you and Raven are brother and sister, correct?" A nod. "Well, let me simply say that there are multiple realities where you are husband and wife, and that's only where it starts to get strange."

"Now, Ruby, if we can get back to the story."

 **"Well I know where I am now, Observe" I said to myself as the Grimm sized me up.**

 **[Stray Beowolf- Lvl 5]**

 **[HP 100/100 AP 0/0 MP 0/0]**

 **'Stray, that means it's alone, granted it's three levels high than mine, but that means nothing to me right now' I said holding my Kukri forward instead of backhanded.**

 **The Beowolf lunged at me with it's arms overhead to slam down on me, fortunately I stepped back to avoid the strike and then quickly stabbed it in the side, dealing apparently 20 damage**

 **'This could go fast or slow, depends on how this Beowolf acts.**

 **The Beowolf stood up holding it's injury and roared right in my face, big mistake.**

 **Because I have a Title to unlock.**

 **I kicked my leg up and my foot found the Beowolf's crotch, dealing 10 damage, causing it to yelp and fall over, and leaving it with the 'stunned' effect.**

Yang was laughing, Taiyang and Qrow were trying not to.

And partially failing.

 **I went around behind the Grimm and stabbed a Kukri into it's back and pulled back, lifting the Beowolf up before kicking it back down, tearing my Kukri free. That dealt 100 damage!?**

 **[You have created a New Skill]**

 **[Backstab (Active)]**

 **'Check that out later' I thought.**

 **The Beowolf shakily got back up and before I could let it recover I swung on of my Kukri as hard as I could towards it's head, cutting it clean off.**

 **The Beowolf's body stood there for a minute after the head fell off before it fell over.**

Raven shakes her head. "At the most, a Beowolf can rest on it's own weight without a head for two seconds, maybe three, if it has larger claws on it's feet.

 **[You've gained a Level]**

 **[New Skills have been created]**

 **[Blade Proficiency]**

 **[Dual Wield Proficiency]**

 **I stared at the Beowolf' dissolving body for a moment before looking at my Kukri, "Damn that effective." I said looking at the Beowolf once laid, and saw a small card.**

 **"Observe." I said picking up the card**

 **[50 Lien Card]**

 **[Lein in the currency of Remnant, they tend to appear most commonly in electronic card form. This card happens to contain 50 Lien]**

 **[Your Observe Skill has Leveled up]**

 **"Well that's convenient." I said putting the card in my inventory, increasing the money I had to 50, then I pulled up my status screen and put in my point of luck, then I noticed something new**

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Exp: 35/300]**

 **[HP: 127/127]**

 **[HPR: 1.3/min]**

 **[AP 0/0]**

 **[APR 0/min]**

 **[MP: 110/110]**

 **[MPR: 1.25/min]**

 **[Str: 6]**

 **[Vit: 7]**

 **[Dex: 8]**

 **[Int: 8]**

 **[Wis: 10]**

 **[Luck: 8]**

 **[Stat Points: 8]**

 **[Lien: 50]**

 **"I have an Aura Point meter now." I said before closing all screens with a flick of my hand and continued on my path.**

"But no aura... He killed a Beowulf that easily without Aura!" Weiss said.

"To be fair, he didn't fight too much, he just sort of kicked it while it was down." Yang said.

 **[]**

 **[Quest complete [Lost]]**

 **[You have reached the city of Vale]**

 **[Rewards +300 Exp, +300 Lien]**

 **[Bonus Objective complete, +200 Lien]**

 **[You've gained a level]**

 **'Thank you time to put in that Luck point.' I thought doing so.**

 **'Okay I need to upgrade my weapons, I need to get Skill books to add some variety to my movesets, and I need new clothes.' I thought**

 **[A new Quest has been added]**

 **[[Getting set up]]**

 **[You've reached Vale, now it's time to upgrade yourself from what you've got right now.]**

 **[Main objectives]**

 **[Upgrade and name your Kukri]**

 **[Create a Primary Weapon]**

 **[Buy 5 Skill books- 0/5]**

 **[Buy some new Clothes]**

 **[Reward: +400 Exp +1 Skillbook]**

 **'Another Level and a Bonus Skill book, nice.' I thought**

 **After a minute of standing around like an idiot I sat down at a bench and pulled out my Kukri, with their sheaths on, and stared at them trying to figure out how to make them into a melee/gun weapon worthy of RWBY.**

Jaune looked at Crocea Mors, which was now just leaning on the display case.

 **'What to do, what to do…' I thought looking at the Kukri.**

 **It'll have to be small seeing as knive don't hold much space within them, so single handed, narrowing it down to Pistols or SMG's.**

 **'Eh, let's keep it simple, a pair of semi-automatic Kukri Pistols… I really need to name these.' I thought getting up and started to walk in a random direction hoing to find some kind of blacksmith's.**

 **'Kukri are nice, and while will also be pistols soon I'm left with very limited melee range, so I need a melee weapon with a fair range…' I thought.**

 **That's when I remembered something I loved to pull in any game I play, Deception.**

 **'I think I'll have a weapon that can easily trick people into thinking otherwise… A Snake Sword! A sword that gives the appearance of a short weapon but can extend into a very long whip-like weapon, granted it's hard to learn how to use a whip… but dad did kinda teach me how, freakin' lion tamer.' I thought.**

 **I was honestly expecting a pop-up saying my WIS increased, 'I guess my Wisdom is getting harder to increase already, mainly because the stat's getting moderately higher.' I thought.**

 **[Your understanding of the stat leveling system has increased you WIS by 1]**

 **'Dammit.' I thought.**

 **[]**

 **I did eventually find a blacksmith, and I did explain to him that I'd like to upgrade my Kukri and create a Snakesword, he allowed it so long as I helped him create them**

 **My new Kukri now have a thicker guard that folds the blade back to allow me to use the weapons as guns, other than that they looked the same. I re-named the blades the Luna and Sol, seeing as we had to remake the blades to be more durable, one turned light blue because of the metal while the other became light orange.**

"Renny! They kind of look like Stormflower!" Nora shouted when the visual Aide caught up to Luna and Sol.

 **My Snakesword, in it's standard form, had a somewhat segmented looking blade that measured three feet long with each segment being three inches long, resulting in twelve segments that are shaped like arrows, it's hilt is green and mechanical looking and has a rectangular guard starting at the blade's guard and finishing at the very end of the hilt, protecting my fingers.**

Jaune shook his head, apparently thinking of upgrading Crocea Mors in some way.

 **However it can't be a Snakesword if it can't extend like a whip, with a twitch of a trigger the blade segments connected by a wire, becoming a seven foot long whip of blades. I named it Serpent Fang, sorry but Gamer abilities don't come with creative naming powers.**

 **[You have gained a new Skill]**

 **[Metalworking]**

 **'That's nice, I can work more on that later with help from Ruby' I thought before looking at the Bear Faunus Blacksmith.**

 **"Is there somewhere I can practice using these?" I asked.**

 **[]**

 **After spending a few minutes in the back of the Blacksmiths I had received two new skills, Whip Proficiency and Gunslinging, a couple of basic 'How good are you with this weapon?' skills.**

 **"Okay that's weapons check, now what else do I need, right, Skill books and Clothes." I said to myself as I wandered through the street's.**

 **I only stopped because Someone opened a door and hit me in the face.**

 **[A new Skill has been developed]**

 **[Physical Endurance]**

 **'I was wondering where that damn thing was.' I thought stumbling back as a very familiar woman walked out of the building.**

"For reference, the Physical Endurance skill appears in the comic, The Gamer, and gives a flat defense bonus against all incoming attacks, although a small bonus, at earlier levels.

 **"You alright?" Blake Belladonna asked.**

Ruby stopped reading for a moment. "Blake?"

"I don't remember ever bumping into someone..."

 **"I'm fine, just need to keep my eye's open more." I said, 'Observe' I thought.**

 **[Blake Belladonna]**

 **[[Hidden Faunus] Lvl 18]**

 **[HP 700/700 AP 180/180 MP 160/160]**

 **'Just had to do that. And Fuck that's high.' I thought as Blake walked away.**

 **I just then remembered I had a Skill I needed to check, 'Menu, Skills, Backstab' I thought**

 **[Backstab (Active) cost- 10 MP]**

 **[An attack aimed for the opponent's spine to deal heavy damage, but can be easily avoided if the enemy is aware of your tactic, deals extra damage if the target is unable to move.]**

 **'Holy shit, no wonder that did so much damage to the Beowolf.' I thought surprised. Nutshot + Backstab = Extreme damage.**

 **'Now I really want the Nutcracker title.' I thought evilly. I looked at the building Blake just left from and saw it was Tucson's Book Trade, 'Convenience for the win!'**

Yang looked like she wanted the Nutcracker title as well, and Blake just raised a brief eyebrow.

 **[]**

 **"Welcome to Tucson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can I help you?" Tucson asked.**

 **"Just browsing." I said, I wasn't lying.**

 **'Okay let's see…' I said browsing books, unitl I found one I really needed**

 **'Basics of Aura' I grabbed that book.**

 **[This Skill Book Teaches the ability 'Aura']**

 **[Would you like to use this Skill book?]**

"A book that can simply be consumed to unlock their Aura?" Ozpin said, sensing some of the usual things he dabbles in.

"Not really, it isn't the book that gives him powers, it's The Gamer, the book just works as a sort of 'tool' for The Gamer to give him the skill, instead of just giving him the skill outright." I replied.

 **'No.' I thought as I continued to browse books.**

 **'Aha, these will be useful.' I thought taking book's titled, 'Manipulation of Fire Dust' 'Manipulation of Ice Dust', 'Manipulation of Wind Dust', and 'Manipulation of Earth Dust'**

 **Tucson didn't really ask any questions as I paid for the books and left.**

 **I learned the Abilities Aura (Which gave me a fair 40 AP with an APR of 1/min) Fireball, Earth Spike, Gust, and Freeze (The later four all have a MP cost of 20 unless I use Dust, which halves the cost of it all.)**

"Using Dust only halves the cost? That means he can use the power of Dust without using Dust... How?" Weiss said.

"Magic can do practically anything, if you have enough raw magical power, and the skill to shape it, you can do anything. Save for a few exceptions. It's a bit like Alchemy, which I use. If you have enough power you can change it into anything else, and then back again if you wanted to. If you have enough power on you, you can create artifacts that use the power, but perhaps we should talk of this later."

 **"Okay I have Aura, a standard variety of Spells and 12 stat points… I should take a moment to doll a few out." I said to myself opening my status menu**

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Exp: 35/400]**

 **[HP: 182/182]**

 **[HPR: 1.4/min]**

 **[AP 40/40]**

 **[APR 1.25/min]**

 **[MP: 130/130]**

 **[MPR: 1.3/min]**

 **[Str: 9]**

 **[Vit: 10]**

 **[Dex: 12]**

 **[Int: 9]**

 **[Wis: 11]**

 **[Luck:9]**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Lien: 250]**

 **'I'm pretty sure leveling up is boosting my HP and MP standard because I don't understand that at all.' I thought to myself as I entered the clothing store next door.**

 **[]**

 **I have no idea how long I spent in there but I did make a few purchases I liked, mainly the White long sleeved shirt I now had under a forest green trench coat, and seeing as this clothing store also doubled in selling armor I bought some metal shin guards to go on my jeans.**

 **I also bought a second, identical outfit that I slid into my inventory when no one was looking.**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[[Getting Set up]]**

 **[Reward: +400 Exp +Skill Book-Summon Undine]**

"Summon?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes, summon. That will be expanded on later."

 **'I'll take a look at those later, just going to add my Luck point now' I thought looking over at a convenience store, 'Food always makes fair healing supplies' I thought with a shrug and walked in.**

 **While I was picking up a few granola bars I saw a tub of corn starch and a stack of newspaper, things that my brain instantly recognized as Mask making supplies.**

 **'Dust infused with clothes give the wearer unique abilities, or sometimes an excuse as to how they can use powers they don't normally have. Masks plus Dust equals… an unpredictability advantage!' I thought grabbing the tub and a few newspaper.**

"Dust infused masks... perhaps that could be useful, given talented craftsmen." Raven said.

 **[Your understanding of the effects of Dust infusion has increased your INT by 1]**

 **'GO AWAY!'**

 **[]**

 **"And I'm back down to 50 Lien... " I deadpanned staring at my Status, more specifically my money.**

 **"Maybe I can buy some Dust, or maybe a Magazine that boost's my skill in something." I said to myself as I walked toward a specific shop while the sun was going down.**

"Wes isn't going to be able to buy any Dust with fifty Lien, he'll be lucky to get half a gram." Weiss said.

 **From Dust 'Till Dawn**

Ruby's eyes widened, but didn't say anything, since it was Weiss' turn to read.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wizard Of here, and this is chapter 2, or 3, technically. It's chapter three, but it's reading chapter 2, so... yeah.**

 **Anyways, on the previous chapter I saw your feedback, and edited the chapter to fit better, and I think it worked. This chapter was a bit of an exposition chapter in a way, but I wasn't about to just not tell the crew about how Wes knows things.**

 **After all, Phoenix's story, and all others really, are based towards people who know earth things. And none of the RWBY crew know earth things, or the existence of the show, so if I didn't do a huge word dump that would have left them dazed and confused throughout the whole story, unable to really comment on much.**

 **So, anyways, hope you enjoyed, if you did, check out the whole story, which can be found under my Favorite Stories tab on my profile, and I would recommend "The Gamer Of Fate." It's a gamer story in Fire Emblem, and while I myself am probably missing quite a lot since I haven't played Fire Emblem, it's still a fun read.**

 **Review, favorite and follow as you like. Remember, Favorite puts it in your Favorite Stories tab on your profile, and your My Account page, and following actually sends E-mail alerts when a story gets updated.**


End file.
